onyxagefandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon
Eddie is far from the kid he once was. Now, he is a serious, slightly cynical man who has been to hell and back several times over. He cares deeply for others, but also fears for himself and those around him. Deep down, he's waiting for himself to lose control and start acting the part of the rhyming demon he has become. Appearance Eddie is tall and muscular, much like Blue Devil was. His red skin and white hair make him stand out in a crowd. Due to the scarcity of shirts that would allow for his retractable wings, he is most often seen wearing a pair of tattered black pants and a belt that appears to be made out of chains with a skull beltbuckle. History After the Infinite crisis, Eddie Bloomberg found himself with an offer from Neron: trade his soul for superpowers. If he could still trust Blue Devil by his twentieth birthday, he would get to keep his soul. To the young man who idolized the Blue Devil and wanted to be a hero more than anything, this was a dream offer. He accepted, only to have Neron drop the truth on him; that Blue Devil had allowed for his aunt's death. Rather than wallow in bitterness, he joined the Titans, and was with them for a few years until the time came for Neron to collect. It was then that Eddie, in his own mind, saw how true heroes behaved. The Titans united against Neron, with even members of the Justice League joining the battle. In the end, Neron decided that the one soul was not worth the effort it was taking, and withdrew, leaving Eddie with his powers as a reminder of where his destiny lay. Since then, Eddie has remained a hero, taking the name "Red Devil" until recently. Jason Blood, host of the Demon Etrigan, had tired of eternal life, and finally found a way out. Blood had discovered a spell that would destroy Etrigan and free him, but it required a successor to Etrigan's power and title so that the balance between heaven and hell would be maintained. As such, he sought out Eddie, and pleaded with him to be the heir, saying that Eddie could fight his nature as Blood had done in controlling Etrigan. In the end, pitying the poor immortal, Eddie conceded. Now operating as the Demon, he has become heavily involved in the occult. Recently, he has seen Dick Grayson reforming the Titans, and felt the sting of watching others rejected from the ranks as he had been several times before his tenure. Worried about those left behind, he approached Jason Todd with the idea of creating a less "elitist" youth group for meta-humans, aimed at those who were at risk for a dark path. Todd conceded, and the two formed Titans East. The Demon has been operating out of Gotham since then. Powers, Abilities, and Gear Eddie currently posses superhuman strength, enhanced durability rivaling the current Superman, the ability to project hellfire from his body, and a high command of magic. He has a pair of retractable wings under his arms. He heals faster than a human, and bears a prehensile tail. His internal temperature is 600 degrees. Weaknesses As a demon, he is vulnerable to magic, and has an allergy to iron. He also seems to be vulnerable to cold that can affect internally (such as having a fire extinguisher blasted into his mouth,) and while his command of magic is strong, it is not that of other demons, or even that of Constantine. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:NPCs